


Puppy Love

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob sempre amou seu trabalho. Ser um professor de jardim de infância o enchia de alegria e sensação de propósito. [Tradução]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960714) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> Todos os créditos vão à autora original, Deepship (thanksillpass), que me deu permissão para traduzir e postar a fanfic.

Bob sempre amou seu trabalho. Ser um professor de jardim de infância o enchia de alegria e sensação de propósito. Ele amava crianças, maior parte porque eles eram os únicos humanos que não o assustavam pra cacete. Oops, linguagem imprópria. Perdão.

Isso sendo dito, Bob sempre amou o seu trabalho. Até que um Wade Wilson ficou aos seus cuidados. Bob não diria que ele começou a temer por sua vida desde que conheceu o garoto de seis anos de idade, mas ele realmente começou. O pequeno Wade era um furacão, uma força destrutiva que varre tudo em seu caminho. Desde a transferência de Wade, Bob foi ameaçado, chantageado, machucado e humilhado publicamente.

Mas Bob não era nada se não paciente. Ele tinha certeza de que era capaz de fazer Wade amá-lo, ou pelo menos não querer matá-lo. Todas as evidências diziam o contrário, mas Bob não perdia a esperança. Ele calmamente aguentou tudo de Wade, seja um acesso de raiva, um insulto, um riso de escárnio. Ele observou, paciente e silenciosamente; ele esperou. E suas orações silênciosas devem ter sido ouvidas e sua salvação veio, na forma do jovem Peter Parker.

Acabou que a maioria das artimanhas de Wade eram para impressionar Peter. Bob estava dividido entre estar ultrajado e encantado. Porque realmente, Wade não podia pensar em uma maneira melhor? Como cozinhar? Mas honestamente, foi uma das coisas mais fofas imagináveis. Peter era uma gentil e encantadora criança, ele se dava bem com quase todo mundo, e era tão esperto que Bob ficava boquiaberto na maior parte do tempo. Pelo menos Wade tinha bom gosto em pessoas, se não com os métodos de fazer amizade com elas. Mas Bob podia ajudar com isso também.

"Sabe, Wade…" Ele começou timidamente uma manhã enquando Wade observava Peter de rabo de olho, que brincava de casinha com Mary Jane Watson."Talvez você devesse simplesmente falar com ele ao invés de encher meu nariz de legos na esperança que ele vai achar isto tão engraçado quanto você."

Wade o encarou, os olhos arregalados e cheios de um terror silêncioso, boquiaberto.

"Agora, não fique brabo e não tente me dar uma concussão para que eu esqueça o que eu sei."

"Eu não vou te dar confusão eu vou te bater forte na cabeça", Wade rosnou e Bob riu. "Você acha que eu estou brincando, seu grande marica?"

"Oh não, eu sei exatamente o quão sério você está, mas eu também estou. Se você talvez só me escutasse, nós poderiamos descobrir um jeito de fazer Peter gostar de você sem que você tenha que bater em alguém."

"Mas eu gosto de bater em pessoas."

"Mas você tem certeza de que Peter gosta quando você bate nas pessoas?"

Wade fechou a boca e franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. Era tão adorável quanto assustador que o garoto realmente pensava que a violência era atraente para todos. Depois de um tempo após pensar seriamente na proposta de Bob, Wade assentiu a contragosto e cuspiu na palma da mão, segurando-a para Bob para apertar. Bob esperava que seu sorriso não parecesse tão forçado quanto ele realmente era. 

"Então o que eu faço para ele gostar de mim," Wade murmurou em sua manga enquanto limpava o nariz com ela.

"É só uma idéia, mas tente talvez, eu não sei… falar com ele? Eu não acho que já tenha visto vocês dois conversando."

Um rubor envergonhado apareceu nas bochechas de Wade e Bob quase que guinchou. “Ele está sempre com alguém…”

Bob queria chorar, ele realmente queria. Ele queria dizer, eu consigo me identificar com isto meu amiguinho, eu realmente consigo, mas ele não queria perder a autoridade. “Bem, que tal na próxima vez que vocês fizerem um trabalho em grupo, eu pedir que Peter trabalhe com você e Lester? Lester é inofensivo, não é?” Ele sabia que Lester era tudo menos inofensivo, mas nos termos de Wade ele não representava qualquer ameaça; ele estava muito mais interessado em comer a sua própria meleca do que fazer amizade com Peter Parker.

"Você faria isso por mim?!" Wade perguntou, inusitadamente animado.

"Só se você prometer que não vai me maltratar mais. Temos um acordo?"

"Sim, quando Peter for minha esposa eu não vou ter tempo para você mesmo!" Wade lhe garantiu e então correu para Lester, provavelmente para manipulá-lo a concordar com o plano.

Bob riu suavemente, tendo cuidado para sua risada não se transformar em um soluço de alívio. Espere, esposa? Não que Bob pensasse que tivesse algo de errado nisso, mas eles tinham somente seis anos! Ah, eles crescem tão rápido…

Satisfeito com o seu feito, Bob reuniu as crianças e anunciou o trabalho em grupo. Tudo estava indo bem, Lester até pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro. Bob estava desfrutando da paz e do sossego, coisa há muito esquecida, com a expectativa de acabar com a pequena guerra entre ele e Wade. Ele estava tão em êxtase e perdido em pensamentos que quase não ouviu um alto estrondo e um ainda mais alto choro. Ele abriu bem os olhos e viu Peter deitado no chão - com Wade em cima dele, tentando fazer as coisas de Bob não queria sequer pensar - chorando com toda a força de seus pulmões e arranhando o rosto de Wade.

_Oh Todo Poderoso Thor, tenha misericórdia dele..._


	2. Capítulo dois.

“Eu não vou comer isto, Wade” Peter murmurrou, franzindo o nariz.

Wade estalou a língua impaciente e aproximou o bolo de lama do rosto de Peter, praticamente empurrando Peter na parede.

“Você vai se você me amar,” ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

Peter engasgou-se, puxando o colarinho de sua camisa. “Você não ousaria!”

O sorriso de Wade aumentou. “E como você vai provar o seu amor, Peter? Eu provei o meu quando você me pediu para tirar uma aranha do seu cabelo e eu tirei!”

“Você a colocou ali, Wade! Não conta!”

“Então você não acredita que eu te amo?”

Peter fechou seus olhos e balançou sua cabeça violentamente. Ele não quis dizer isso, ele acreditava que Wade o amava; afinal, ele fazia tudo que Peter pedisse. Se Peter o pedisse, ele não comeria hambúrguers, ou chutaria Bob, ou cuspiria no Sr. Ruffles – o porquinho-da-índia. Mas Peter realmente não queria comer lama… Tia May havia lhe dito que era sujo e cheio de germes. Ele amava Wade, queria casar-se com ele e viver na mesma casa com ele e Sr. Ruffles, mas ele simplesmente não podia comer lama!

“Então eu vou comer essa lama também!” Wade gritou de repente, determinação transparente em seu rosto. “Então você vai acreditar que eu te amo né? Então você vai comer também?”

Peter ficou boquiaberto. Não, não, não, esse não era o plano! Wade estava olhando para ele esperançoso e Peter começou a suar. Por que o amor era tão difícil?! Onde estava Bob quando Peter precisava dele?! O nome do professor escapou da boca de Peter antes que ele pudesse se controlar.

“Bob? Pra que você precisa do quatro-olhos? Você não está me traindo, está?”

“N-não! É claro que não! Eu amo apenas você, eu juro!”

Wade corou furiosamente e tentou esconder isso com um olhar de suspeita. “Bom mesmo…” ele resmungou.

“Eu amo, eu amo! Eu só, uh, lembrei de algo sobre o Bob. Algo que ele me disse.”

Isso era uma mentira também, mas pareceu pegar o interesse de Wade então Peter apenas decidiu aceitar e continuar. Ele realmente esperava que Tio Ben não mentira quando Peter o perguntou por que ele e a Tia May se beijavam e ele respondeu que pessoas fazem isso quando se amam.

“Você confia no Bob, não confia?”

Wade pareceu considerar um pouco. “Bem, ele me deu um bom conselho e agora você me ama então eu acho que sim, confio.”

Peter suspirou aliviado. “Okay então. Veja, Bob me disse que quando as pessoas querem provar seu amor, elas se b-beijam.”

“Beijo? Ew.”

Peter piscou confuso. Beijar era nojento, mas comer lama era romântico? Às vezes ele não entendia Wade. Em tudo. Mas ele o amava do mesmo jeito mesmo não sabendo o porquê. MJ disse que era o melhor tipo de amor – “do coração e sem razão” – mas Peter suspeitava que ela havia assistido novelas demais para ser confiável. Seja como for, ele não se importava.

Wade parecia adorável com sua carranca confusa, deslocando seu olhar de Peter para a lama em sua mão e depois de volta ao garoto. Peter sentia como se estivesse sendo malvado; ele iria pedir desculpas à Tia May por isso mais tarde.

“Então você não quer provar o seu amor por mim?” ele perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para Wade por trás de seus cílios. MJ o ensinou isso. Ela aprendeu na TV. Tinha que funcionar.

“E-Eu quero,” Wade gaguejou, suas bochechas se tornando vermelhas.

Ele largou a lama de forma relutante e limpou as mãos na calça antes de se aproximar de Peter. Seu hálito quente com cheiro de framboesa doce atingiu o rosto de Peter, o fazendo estremecer. Ele não se importou muito com o modo que suas bochechas ficaram quentes, porque ele podia ver que as de Wade também estavam queimando. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou, tentando ignorar o medo que Wade aproveitasse a oportunidade para fazê-lo comer lama.

Peter não sabia quanto tempo ele havia esperado, porém isso deixou de importar no momento que os lábios secos e rachados de Wade tocaram os seus. Durou apenas um segundo e o calor de Wade sumiu assim como seus lábios. Quando Peter abriu os olhos, completamente atordoado, ele viu Wade chutando a terra com as mãos nos bolsos, a cabeça baixa para esconder seu rubor. Peter não podia deixar de sorrir.

Ele riu e se apoiou na parede para colocar os braços em volta do pescoço de Wade. “Eu aaaaamo você!”

Wade murmurou mau-humorado algo contra o ombro de Peter, colocou os braços em volta do mesmo. Peter estava feliz.


End file.
